Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by AcousticMemory
Summary: Sometimes, satisfying the one you love is easier than you think. KenIchi, AU, fluff, yaoi, no lemon juice added. Rated mostly for language and adult themes, and just in case I get too out of hand.
1. Part 1

Chocolate Covered Strawberries

Vive la Viveca

Disclaimer: .;;;; No ownage, just rapeage!!! Dammit!!! if only I could find the money to buy rights to Bleach...

Summary: Sometimes, satisfying the one you love is easier than you think. KenIchi, AU, fluff, yaoi, no lemon juice added. Rated mostly for language and adult themes.

Part 1

I hated birthdays. They were troublesome and irritating. Not just my birthday, but all birthdays in general. There was present buying, parties, cakes, shit like that. Not my style.

That's why, even after three years of living together and four of dating, I still had no idea when Ichigo's birthday was. That and the fact he hated celebrating it almost as much as I did. It worked out perfectly; the day went by as normal and I was one less person pissing him off with a 'happy birthday'. I didn't like pissing him off. Pissing him off lead to me sleeping on the couch that was too small for me or on Yachiru's floor... which was also too small for me considering all her toys and doll houses.

We both had great jobs, a nice house, even had a pet freeloader. The Kuchiki girl, Rukia, tended to take up our spare bedroom when she got pissed off at her brother, meaning it was unusable when Ichigo kicked me out of bed for whatever reason. It was irritating, but Ichigo offered and threatened to not let me fuck him for a month. That didn't bode well, but I obeyed. I hate obeying.

This year though, I knew it was going to be Ichigo's 21st. Twenty-one was a special age. Twenty-one meant Ichigo could legally buy alcohol, twenty-one meant Ichigo was officially adult.

Even though we had a silent agreement to not ever do the birthday thing, I felt like I needed to at least get him some sort of present. Something casual... and most likely non sexual. I had been warned that tying him to a bed and fucking him for 12 hours straight was NOT a good present for him. That was the Christmas (stupid holiday) I had spent the rest of the week on the couch.

So I set out on a mission: finding Ichigo a birthday present. First part was finding out when the hell my orange haired berry's birthday WAS. This wasn't hard. I called his dad.

"AH!! MY WONDERFUL SON-IN-LAW!!!!" the old man could be heard across the room... and I was holding the receiver far away from my head. Yachiru giggled in the living room. I was in the kitchen. That's how loud he was. "WHAT BRINGS THE PLEASURE OF YOU CALLING TODAY?"

"First, Isshin."

"CALL ME DAD!"

"Whatever. Can you stop yelling?" I asked, sighing. Yachiru was now rolling around on the floor laughing. She wasn't the one getting the headache.

"Oh, of course!" I could almost hear his smile over the phone. He was creepy some days, not that I'd ever admit that, especially to him. He was strong enough to give me a run for my money in a fight. Not that I planned to test that, because I knew Ichigo would hate it. Actually, Ichigo would probably encourage it. "Now what can I help you with?"

"Uh, yeah. When's Ichigo's birthday?" I asked casually.

"What?"

"Ichigo's birthday... when is it?"

"WHAT?!?!"

Now I was getting irritated. "Do I really have to repeat that?"

"YOU'VE BEEN WITH MY PRECIOUS BOY FOR FOUR YEARS AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN HIS BIRTHDAY IS?!?!?!?" The yelling was irritating. Now I better understood why Ichigo avoided his dad.

"Nope. He never told me, and I never told him mine. Never saw the point in birthdays..." I replied, sitting on the couch and watching Yachiru draw something. "So when is it?"

"July 15th!"

Funny. I never knew that, but there was something else important on that day: it was the anniversary of our first date.

And with that conversation out of the way... I decided to go to the mall. I hated the mall. But it was the only place big enough with enough stuff to be able to decide on something for my lover. There was just a minor problem of Yachiru. I had a soft spot for my adopted daughter, and because Ichigo wasn't home, and I knew Yumichika and Ikkaku were probably fucking like bunnies, this meant I had to take her with, which meant I had to buy her something.

Or a car full of somethings as it turned out.

Shopping for Ichigo was harder than I imagined. I knew the boy so well, at least his sexual needs. I had very little idea of his interests besides fighting, sex, board games (he owned every version of Monopoly for fuck's sake!), and taking naps with Yachiru (I occasionally found her curled up on his chest when he was napping on the couch. I secretly have a collection of pictures. Yumi calls it love, I call it blackmail.) But I didn't know much else. I didn't really know his favorite color, or his favorite movie... I knew his favorite dessert, but that's because of his sister Yuzu.

The more I looked, the more I realized, I had no idea who the hell my boyfriend was. I sighed, letting Yachiru get an ice cream cone before we left with all the new clothes and toys and other things she demanded.

Ichigo was home when we got back, so I couldn't make any phone calls. Not that calling anyone but his family would get me anywhere. The only one of this close friends that even acted like she liked me was that big-boobed Inoue chick. Rukia... Well, she didn't seem to mind me as a person, but I don't think she was fond of the relationship with Ichigo. I knew the reason, and while the reason bothered me, it was easy to ignore and Rukia never bothered with it. Everyone knew of her older brother's interest in Ichigo after all. Everyone but Ichigo of course.

"Hey!" he greeted me with a grin, his grin turning into a chuckle when he saw me carrying a car load of stuff, mostly in pink. "Wow, looks like someone went to the mall."

"Really? You think? You must be a mind reader or something cuz there's no possible way you'd be able to tell that otherwise," I grinned back at him, leaning down a bit to kiss him before going and dropping all the stuff in Yachiru's room for her to sort out. I knew she'd just drag out every bag to show 'mama' what I bought for her anyways. I went into the kitchen where Ichigo had moved to and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around him. "Was looking for something, didn't have any way to get rid of her so she went with and got new... well... everything I guess!"

Ichigo smirked. "Lucky kid," he wrapped his arms around me as well, tilting his head. "Oh well, daddy's girl gets that sort of treatment in any other situation."

I smiled at his teasing tone, nuzzling his neck. This kid was too good for me not to get a present for at least one of his birthdays. I was now starting to think if I got him a big enough present, it would cover all the birthdays for all of eternity. Meaning, one birthday present to cover them all. Dramatic Lord of the Rings voice and all. Shut up, it's not my fault Renji made us endure an entire marathon of the fucking movies. I had dreams of creepy gray things saying 'My Preciousssss' for a month afterwards.

"Hey, what's up, you seem to be thinking more than normal today?" Ichigo said quietly, giving a bit of a yawn, a signal that he had had a long day at work. He was going to college and working under his dad in preparation for medical school, something he was intent on doing.

"Nothing much really, just thinking... Is that legal?" I asked, grinning at the scent of the strawberry shampoo that he used every day. It fit him well for more than one reason.

"Legal, yes, good idea, probably not," Ichigo kissed me again before ducking out of my arms and going back over to his plate to finish eating. I watched him for a bit, thinking and trying to figure out how to get him a present, what to get him more specifically. This was going to be hell.

----

----

AN: Yes, this was originally meant to be an one shot, but decided to make it a two-part thing for the simple fact... I dunno, it just sounded like a good idea at the time really =333. Read, Review and Receive teh love of teh Vive!!!


	2. Part 2

Chocolate Covered Strawberries

Vive la Viveca

Disclaimer: .;;;; No ownage, just rapeage!!! Dammit _ if only I could find the money to buy rights to Bleach...

Part 2

_I watched him for a bit, thinking and trying to figure out how to get him a present, what to get him more specifically. This was going to be hell._

Ichigo made supper for all of us; he didn't trust me cooking after a very specific incident when I tried making food when he was working late. I was charged with cleaning up the house a bit while he did that, mostly picking up Yachiru's toys that she never picked up herself. That's what we were here for in her opinion.

Ichigo always listened to music while cooking. It was just something he did, and something I never bothered asking about. Mostly because, when a song he really liked came on, he would start dancing. More like wiggling his hips from side to side, occasionally lip syncing into the spatula or spoon he was cooking with. No one else knew he did it but me, and it was something I loved watching more than anything else. Partially because he had a great ass, but also because he seemed so happy and carefree. He rarely seemed like that anymore, mostly because of the stress of work and college and trying to take care of his family.

I grinned from the doorway into the kitchen, watching that ass sway back and forth as he danced to some upbeat song I'd never heard of before. It was hard not to go up to him and grope that ass, but I restrained myself for the sake of actually being able to eat tonight. I knew there was a reason I fell in love with the boy.

----

With only four more days to go, I still had no idea what I was going to do about his present. I dug for info as best as I could, but the few people who would tell me anything, barely knew more than I did about Ichigo's likes and dislikes.

Finally I decided to do something I had never thought I would think of doing.

----

Ichigo's sisters had managed to plan a surprise party without anyone leaking anything to Ichigo. I knew nothing about it, mostly because they all knew I would have told him anyways. This ruined part of my original plans, which I had claimed was for our anniversary. He never thought anything of it really, though he did get me this cool sword as an anniversary gift. This just fed my excuse more.

Ichigo gave me an apologetic look when we stopped by his family's house to visit for a bit and turned out to have every friend Ichigo had there. I merely shrugged; I figured Ichigo wouldn't stay for long and we'd move on our way. That was until Ichigo announced that we had other plans and intended to leave, at which point I was accused of keeping Ichigo to myself. It pissed me off a little bit, but I was a good boy, I avoided and argument and let Ichigo stay, a bit disgruntled.

"Kenpachi, we don't have to stay, just ignore them. We already had other plans," he whispered to me in the kitchen. "Our anniversary is more important than a stupid birthday."

"It's okay. Besides. You're twenty-one. Doesn't come around too often," I kissed him, not worried if anyone saw or not.

I had bought him two presents, one I snuck in the pile that everyone else gave him, and one he wouldn't get until later on. While researching the big present, I had found out about his love of chocolate covered strawberries, something else he had hidden from me. Though I didn't blame him considering everyone else made fun of him for it, and most especially since I called him Strawberry just to rile him up. He was hot when he was mad.

He opened all his presents with a grumble, though he thanked everyone and seemed to enjoy most of them. When he got to my box he glared daggers at me, as if accusing me of being a part of this. I simply grinned and watched him slowly undo the wrapping paper.

Rukia smirked, hiding a giggle behind her hand. She gave me a look that said 'nice one'. Ichigo looked up at me curiously but said nothing and pushed it aside, picking up the last couple presents and opening them as well.

After the presents were opened, they allowed us to leave. "How did you find out? No one knows they're my favorite," Ichigo was blushing a bit as he shoved everything into the back of the car. I shrugged.

"You know, Yuzu's really easy to convince to give information," I said, starting it up and waiting for him to get in. "I might have bribed her a bit."

Ichigo glared. "My sisters are not there for bribing information about me."

"No, but I was getting desperate when I realized I don't know a god damn thing about anything you like," I said honestly. "Besides, when I realized that our anniversary date is the same date as your birthday, I figured I better do the extra research to get you something really nice. But if it's any comfort, that's only the first part of it."

"First part? Seriously?" Ichigo sounded a bit irritated. "What happened to just one present?"

"Yeah. One for your birthday, and the next parts for our anniversary!" I grinned widely. I was being a smart ass, and I knew it. But I also knew he wouldn't be able to fight my logic at all. I got him home and we put his new stuff away before I dragged him back into the living room. "Since they went and ruined my plans, this is **not** how or where I planned on doing this but, what the hell?"

I pulled a little box out of my back pocket, getting down on one knee and opening it. "Marry me?"

One little fact I had discovered was that twenty-one was also the legal age for getting married. We had never talked about it because it was the least of our worries; we lived together, at great sex, and were happy. We didn't need any vows or anything. But, for some reason this felt right, this felt more than perfect.

"Marry you?" Ichigo said, his eyes wide on the ring and me. He was thinking about it. This was good. I didn't want him to be one of those types that jumped up and said yes right away. I wanted him to be sure this is what he wanted, and if he didn't that was fine too.

Ichigo sat on the couch, his brow furrowed in thought. "I thought you never wanted to get married?" he said quietly.

"Never claimed that I didn't want to get married ever. Just said it wasn't necesarry. But I want to. I want to marry you, Ichi. Sure, it's the same effect as just living together for the rest of our lives... But I want all of you," I said, sounding sappy but sincere. Ichigo smirked.

"Heh. Fine... I'll marry you. Just cuz you went and said all that romantic shit," he kissed me and I slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him back. "Though I would have said yes either way. Most likely."

I laughed and kissed him again, this time picking him up and carrying him back to the bed room. Maybe this birthday shit wasn't so bad at all.

----

----

AN: Not quite what I had planned but heh, things change... plus, I sort of was uninspired due to my massive migraine. I may redo this part later!!!


End file.
